


Curse of the MXTX Discord

by Cherished_Lantern_Glowing



Category: Original Work
Genre: discord drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherished_Lantern_Glowing/pseuds/Cherished_Lantern_Glowing
Summary: Random drabbles that pop up on the fellow cursed discord members





	1. JY and her lord (Part 1)

"My lord please, I offer myself to you..." JY pleaded as she knelt before He Xuan, prostrating her self as one would before the gods. He Xuan shifted his eyes, the only movement he would grace her with, sniffing "No, you taste bad."


	2. JY and her lord (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all really short, but what do you expect from drabbles.

"my lord, your sense of taste is, for lack of better wording, shit." JY said, deadpanned. Annoyed. he xuan retorted, "No fucking wonder I chose you as a servant"

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you. Don't get mad at me for this I already said I would do it. JY suffers first.


End file.
